


Светские беседы и супергеройские комиксы

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Каждый в Норт Блю читал комиксы про Сору, Воина Моря.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Светские беседы и супергеройские комиксы

Панк Хазард опять накрыло снежной бурей, так что снаружи — сплошной поток мокрого холода в лицо. Ло, может, и готов к смерти во имя высокой цели, но не к прогулкам в такую погоду. Стены потрёпанной лаборатории Цезаря едва слышно поскрипывают, в вентиляции подвывает ветер, по коридорам гуляет сквозняк; Ло поднимает воротник выше, с тоской вспоминая Бепо, такого тёплого и мягкого. Да, от скуки и безделья в голову лезет всякое…

— Это что, комиксы?

Вопрос застаёт Ло врасплох, и он рефлекторно захлопывает книгу, словно его поймали на чём-то постыдном. Но во взгляде Монэ только доброжелательный интерес, да и вообще, что такого в комиксах?

— На обложке только логотип, — замечает Ло, — но ты узнала. Ты из Норт Блю?

Теперь Монэ выглядит так, словно он застал её врасплох — всего на одно мгновение, а затем снова возвращается профессиональная маска вежливой секретарши.

— Да, — она разводит крыльями, словно признавая, что Ло её подловил. — Но покинула Норт Блю очень давно. Так это те самые комиксы? Я помню их из детства!

Она поднимает глаза к потолку, хмурит брови, силится вспомнить:

— Как там звали этого героя-дозорного, который всех спасал? Кора?..

Несмотря на прохладу лаборатории, на лбу мгновенно выступает пот. «Это случайность, — бьётся в висках у Ло, — это просто случайность. Имена похожи. Это совпадение. Она не читает мысли и не может знать, никак не может, просто перепутала, у меня уже паранойя от тоски и безделья…»

Во взгляде Монэ по-прежнему ничего провокационного, только ожидание ответа. Для светской беседы пауза как-то затягивается.

— …Сора, — поправляет Ло. Ему с трудом удаётся протолкнуть слово через глотку, звуки царапают горло.  
— Точно, Сора! — Монэ щёлкает перьями, как пальцами. — Перепутала, совсем не помню. Я всегда болела за плохих парней. Никогда не любила Дозор.

Ло медленно кивает. Причины не любить Дозор бывают даже у тех, кто и близко не подходил к пиратскому флагу, уж он-то знает. Поэтому ни за что не станет задавать вопросов, светская беседа таких откровений не предполагает.

— А я тогда ещё болел за Сору, — говорит он.

Хочется добавить к словам горькую усмешку, мол, какая ирония, а теперь я пиратский капитан; но почему-то выходит немного смазано.

— Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком! — умиляется Монэ, и теперь в её взгляде ощутимая хитринка.

Наверное, сейчас Ло должен в ответ сказать что-нибудь про «плохую девочку» и перевести разговор в не слишком изящный флирт или беззлобно огрызнуться, оставшись в безопасном пространстве светских бесед, но на самом деле ему хочется немедленно сбежать, рвануть на себя дверь и вывалиться прямо в бушующую снаружи вьюгу, затеряться в ней, задыхаясь от дующего в лицо ветра и тех эмоций, что Монэ так некстати всколыхнула.

Кора-сан…

Когда-то Ло восхищался нелепым комиксовым героем из Дозора, потом ненавидел вообще всех дозорных до тошноты и застилающей глаза кровавой пелены, затем в его жизни появился Кора-сан, а потом…

— Не одолжишь книгу, когда дочитаешь? — интересуется Монэ, не дождавшись ни флирта, ни отпора, ни вообще хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова. — Хочу полистать, поностальгировать.

Её улыбка кажется такой расслабленной, почти искренней.

— Не вопрос, — соглашается Ло и отчего-то не удерживается, добавляет: — Но «твои» проиграют.

Что это — неужели глупое, совсем детское желание уязвить в ответ на то, как Монэ выбила его из колеи? Что-то нервы ни к чёрту, наверное, дурацкая снежная буря виновата…

— Посмотрим, — улыбается Монэ в ответ. — Может, и нет.  
— Злодеи всегда проигрывают, — настаивает Ло. — В этом весь смысл комикса.  
— Это ты считаешь, что они злодеи, — парирует Монэ. — Но с их точки зрения они всё делают правильно. Каждый сам выбирает, какую сторону выбирать…  
— Мы всё ещё говорим о Соре и Джерме 66? — уточняет Ло.

Обсуждение комикса медленно превращается в какую-то абстрактную беседу о добре и зле, а он сейчас совершенно на это не настроен. И вообще весь этот разговор какой-то странный, неловкий и дискомфортный, встающий поперёк горла. Просто случайно выяснилось, что они оба читали в детстве одну и ту же историю в картинках, но почему теперь на сердце неспокойно, кровь шумит в голове, слишком ярко стоит перед глазами лицо Кора-сана, слишком отчётливо слышится смех Дофламинго…

— Прости, что отвлекла тебя от чтения, — говорит Монэ. — Я пойду. Не забудь, ты обещал мне книгу.  
— Я ничего не забываю, — негромко отвечает Ло.

И речь идёт о комиксе, разумеется.


End file.
